Revenge
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Tamatoa wants revenge on Maui and Moana, but will it be easy? Or will his plan fail?


It's been two days since the Heart of Te Fiti was restored and Moana was at the beach in front of Motunui. She walked across the sand to where the water could touch her toes and looked out at the ocean, sighing softly as she remembered her first journey on the ocean to rescue Maui and have him restore the Heart. As she deeply inhaled the sea air, the ocean gently moved around her feet and lower legs. She looked down at it and smiled with a giggle.

"Nice to see you too!" She said before looking around the beach and seeing a crab scuttling around on it, bending over a bit to watch the creature. _Huh, I wonder what this guy's doing here._ She thought, a look of curiosity all over her face, _He kinda reminds me of...Tamatoa..._ She then heard a screech in the air that sounded like an eagle's and gasped, running to the little crab to protect it before looking up to see it was only Maui.

"Maui?" She asked as the giant hawk landed, "What are you doing here?" Maui changed back to his human form before planting his hook into the ground.

"What?" He asked with a shrug, "Can't I visit my favorite mortal?" Moana blinked, a look of confusion on her face as she got up.

"I'm your...favorite mortal?" She asked, her confused look becoming a smile.

"Well, when I first met you you weren't because I thought you were demanding and bossy." He explained as he leaned on his hook, "But as we continued our adventure together I learned that you actually cared after you saved me – er, helped me with Tamatoa." He looked around as if to check if anyone was nearby as Moana chuckled, knowing there'd most likely be a giant crowd already if anyone were near them.

"What, afraid to say that a mortal saved you?" She teased playfully with a smile before she continued in her normal tone, "You know that isn't bad right? Everyone needs a little help sometimes." Maui sighed.

"I know Mo, but I'm a demigod!" He said, holding his arms out before whispering, "What would they say if they learned that the great Maui – who pulled islands from the sea, lassoed the sun, killed a giant eel and pissed off a goddess in order to discover the secret of fire all by himself – got help from a mortal when I'm supposed to be able to fight monsters all by myself?" Moana shrugged.

"Well I told them you weren't used to using your hook anymore after not having it for a thousand years." She said, looking down to see the crab she found no longer near her before looking to her left and seeing it a few feet away, "They didn't really judge you and they understood you just needed a little practice."

"Did you tell them about me being beat by Tamatoa?" Maui asked, looking over where she was looking and seeing the crab. Moana shook her head.

"No, I didn't." She replied, looking back at him, "I figured it'd be embarrassing for you so I just told them that your hook wasn't working so I distracted Tamatoa with a fake Heart of Te Fiti." Maui breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good." He said, smiling at her, "I thought you'd have told them the whole thing. Glad you didn't."

"Speaking of Tamatoa," Moana began as she walked over to the crab from earlier, "I found this little guy just before you got here and remembered him. I couldn't help it, but now I'm wondering if we should visit Tamatoa. Just to see how he's doing."

"Oh Tamatoa?" Maui asked, "Yeah, Crab Cake's doing just fine! I just checked on him before coming here–" He interrupted himself as Moana gave him a look as if she didn't believe him, one of her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips. "What? You don't believe me?"

"How did you make it out alive?" She asked, the same expression still on her face. And Maui could see a smile beginning to creep up on her face too, unless he was seeing things.

"Well uh, he was...still on his back." Maui lied, giving his best smile, "He couldn't attract fish anymore, obviously, so I brought him a giant one, the biggest I could find in the ocean." Moana still didn't look like she was buying it.

"Mhmm..." She said before walking back up to him, "And what'd he say?" Maui thought for a moment.

"He didn't really say anything, he just mumbled something, I said 'you're welcome' and I just left." Maui replied, grabbing his hook and holding it over his shoulder.

"Well, you think you could take me?" Moana asked with a smile, "I'd like to visit him and see if he's okay. It'll be good to check up on him from time to time to make sure no monsters can get to him."

"I...don't really think he needs anything else, but sure!" Maui said with a shrug, "If you want to. But maybe we should wait until I check on him again, just to see if he's okay with visitors. So hold on!" He held his hands up in front of him as he backed up. "I'm going to ask him real quick."

"You really didn't check on him, did you?" She asked, her arms now crossed, again raising an eyebrow, "Because something here seems fishy." Maui sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I didn't see him." He said, plopping down on the sand in a sitting position, his arms crossed, "I just told you I did so we wouldn't have to see that beady-eyed bottomfeeder again. Because honestly, after last time, I don't want to talk to him or face him again." Moana frowned.

"But weren't you guys friends at one point?" She asked, walking over and sitting down next to him, "I mean, aren't you still concerned about what might happen to him down there while he's alone? Like, what if he dies? Or worse, what if a monster attacks him and he gets seriously hurt?" Maui just looked down and sighed, saying nothing as he thought about it.

Deciding he couldn't just sit and watch his former friend suffer or die, he looked at her as he stood back up. "Okay, let's go." He said, "Off to Lalotai!"

* * *

**This fanfic was originally going to start with Tamatoa, but I had no idea what to write with him. But I promise for you Tamatoa fans (he's my second favorite)**** that**** he'll appear. I think I'll have him in the second chapter, which was my plan after I wrote this chapter two days ago.**

**Also I know this category doesn't get a lot of views anymore, but for some reason I can't help wondering if my fics are good or if they're not that good, so I'm kinda worried they're bad or that they suck. Which I hope they don't...**

**Anyway, I know this chapter was short, but I promise the rest of them will be longer. I just thought where I left off here would be a good place to end the chapter.**** Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! So any critiques you may have, feel free to tell me! **

**And also I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
